A Favor for the Great Creator
by Zachana16
Summary: One spark above all the others slain during the war has been chosen to revive to complete a task for the Allspark. Set during the Duex Mondes Story Arc and may contain some spoilers to future chapters.
1. A Final Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of its affiliated characters. Only this storyline belongs to me. A huge thank you goes out to my beta for this story Shini666. Thanks a lot, I owe you! Now on with the story.

Note: Please read at 3/4 page as that was how it was written to be read. Thank you.

* * *

Prologue: A final chance

* * *

It was dark, so very dark. Nothing made any sense, and everything was cold and vacant and so very, very silent. It was torture for one who had always thrived on life as a whole, on movement, and sound, and light. He wasn't sure why he was here, why he hadn't rejoined the Matrix yet. He should have been gone already, not lingering here in this Pit of a place he had no name for.

"Where am I?" He asked the darkness, his voice sounding small and strained in the world around him.

**You are chosen for something great, my child. You have something to offer the world, if you are willing to try.**

The voice made him jump, and suddenly he was aware of his body again. Nothing was hurting, though he remembered being damaged to the point of deactivation. This wasn't possible. "Who's there?"

**I am the Great Creator, the one who gave life to all your kind and those still to come. I have known many names in my eternity of existence, but you may call me Allspark.**

"Holy creator of Primus…."

There was a trill of laughter around him, and the world regained light. He could see his frame, could see everything around him as it existed. He was hovering over what remained of his home planet, and even that sight filled him with a sort of joy. He thought never to see Cybertron again, even in the state it was in now. To realize that he was so close to home again after so long filled him with a renewed since of hope and purpose.

**I had hope that seeing our world again would renew your spark, my child.**

"Yeah….but….well…why me?" Blue optics were looking around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, but there was nothing there but the planet itself. His hands wrung together nervously as his spark pulsed erratically within his chassis. He was uncomfortable and a little traumatized, but something was keeping him calm. Probably the Great Creator.

**You alone hold something that so many others have forgotten as this war over the possession of my power has continued. You live your life fully, enjoying everything it has to offer you without holding yourself back and trying to encourage the same in those close to you. It is your energy that has kept Optimus Prime on course, your sense of life and courage that has provided the others with the strength they needed to go forward. Without you, I fear they will lose themselves to hatred and sorrow. I cannot allow the Matrix of Leadership to become tainted in that manner, and so I bring you an offer. I need your help, the Autobots need your help.**

"What would ya have of me, great one?" He had to be respectful,; this was the creator of them all. He couldn't refuse to do some favor for the Allspark, especially if it was singling him out over so many others that had lost their lives to this war.

**Return to the planet known as Earth. Bring Optimus Prime the gift I'll send with you, give them all hope. I grant you a token of my favor, and you will in turn use it to help end this war. Make them see reason, find that part of yourself that has always kept everyone around you close. Don't allow them to lose faith, that is what I ask. But…**

He shifted a little where he stood, wanting to do exactly what the creator wanted but not knowing exactly why it had stopped so suddenly. Was there something else he needed to do? Was he supposed to try and end the war all on his own? Or lead them all to victory somehow? He wasn't really a leader, not unless he had to be. He left the leading of troops to Optimus, whose presence alone invoked loyalty and strength from their troops.

Finally the Allspark spoke again, and it seemed as if the Great Creator was tired. **You are waning in your devotion to the cause. I must make sure the darkness that has corrupted all others has not corrupted your pure spark. So I send you back to Earth with a task. Complete it and you shall revive within yourself and be left with all that I have spoken of before.**

"What? Wait, what am I supposed ta do?" He was fading, his task set before him with no answer from the Allspark. He suddenly felt strange, as if he was falling into something deeper than anything he'd ever scaled down before. The world was changing, he was moving away from the image of Cybertron, back to the blue planet called Earth.

From far away he could hear the Allspark speak again, the voice low and fading as he became more aware of a physical body once again. **You will know what to do when the time is right. Trust your instincts, my child, and you shall be rewarded.**

After that, everything changed.

* * *

That's just the first part, and there's one more part to go.  
See everyone later.


	2. A Random Act of Kindness

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any of its affiliated characters. Only this storyline belongs to me. A huge thank you goes out to my beta for this story Shini666. Thanks a lot, I owe you! Now on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: A Random Act of Kindness

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining. Pouring really, if he wanted to get technical about it. The world around him was done in shades of grey, as if the rain had come to wash away all color and life from everything it touched. He knew that wasn't it, but it didn't stop him from believing it was so. Still, there was no time for him to be getting downtrodden due to the rain and the grayness it brought along with it. He was on a mission of the greatest importance, even if he wasn't sure what it was. You'll know what to do when the time is right, the Allspark had told him. Yet how was he supposed to do anything trapped in the body of a fragile organic as he was currently?

**Even the smallest of creatures can be capable of great things.**

The sudden return of the voice of the Great Creator startled him from his musings, pale blue eyes darting around again in search of the origin of the voice. As it had been before there was no discernible location for the voice to have come from, thus he figured he was hearing it in his head again. He let out a soft sigh and huddled more into the little alcove he'd found to squeeze under to keep his frame dry. He was shivering violently from the cold and the rain, even with the covering his research had told him was called a 'jacket' wrapped as close to him as it could be. He was soaked through and miserable, all in all making him a rather cranky mech.

He had no idea what the Allspark was getting at, putting him in this body that couldn't regulate its temperature and threatened to simply stop functioning on him. He had a great respect for the species, but he'd never ever dreamed of becoming one. His first thought was to find a way back to his own frame and then to his friends and teammates, but first he had to figure out what the Allspark wanted him to do.

To top it all off some of his memories were inaccessible. He knew he was there to do something for the Creator, that he had friends waiting on him to return, but for the spark of him he couldn't recall much else. It could have been an intentional side effect from the Allspark, or it could have just been caused by the trauma of coming back from the dead. Either way, he knew something very important was missing.

Again he was drawn from his thoughts, but this time it was by movement in the road in front of him. The rain falling in sheets kept him from seeing exactly what it was, but it looked like a large dog wandering into the busy street. More than that, it appeared the beast didn't see the semi truck baring down on him. He had a moment where he was going to simply stay where he was and let the organic creature meet its demise, but then something prompted him forward. Something sent him into motion, sprinting dead out despite the beating rain against his frame and the cold now penetrating clean to his skin.

The next thing he knew he was across the street in a pile with the canine lying across his chest, the creature yowling piteously as it tried to get back to its feet. It was shaking as hard as he was, and he could tell from the way it growled and swayed that it was scared and starving too. He didn't have any food and precious little warmth to offer the poor creature, but he did see a broken down van parked in the alley nearby. With any luck he could jury rig the door and get them both into the relatively dry and safe confines of the vehicle.

"Come on fella," He soothed, running the tips of his fingers over the strange feeling hide of the canine he'd rescued from certain death. "Lemme getcha out of this rain at least, maybe see if I can help ya somehow. Ain't doin' much better than ya are, lemme tell ya." He spoke in a lower pitch than he usually used, soothing the large creature as best he could as he got both arms under the dog and heaved to get them both off the ground. He wasn't surprised when it started yowling and fighting weakly against him in an attempt to get free. "Easy darlin' I'm not here ta hurt ya."

A strangled revving came from the van he was making his way towards, though he only glanced at it for a long moment before dismissing it as his overactive imagination and not enough sleep. As the van didn't make the sound a second time or react in any other way he figured he was safe to keep going.

He shifted the dog's weight to one side carefully and pulled at the back door to the van, relieved when it slid open easily. The first thing he did was to place the dog in the somewhat junky open space of the back of the van, the second thing was to haul his own sorry aft in as well and shut the door behind them both. Of course right after that he got his first good look at the 'dog' he'd saved from being smooshed on the busy street.

He was covered in sleek metal from nose to tail, the form more like that of a large feline than any dog he'd ever seen. The metal itself was black, and red optics stared at him distrustfully as sharp looking teeth bared at him menacingly. Still, the sudden sparks jumping across a slender frame told him this creature didn't have long. It struck him then, what he was looking at and just who he'd saved. It was Ravage, one of Soundwave's drones. Again, the memory eluded him beyond who the youngling was and who he belonged to. For some reason it mattered more to him that the feline like young mech was safely removed from danger than that he didn't remember something crucial about him.

Instead of thinking more on it, or confusing the feline cassette the mech turned human just shifted himself to one side and drew his knees up to his frame to help keep warm. He didn't say anything for the longest time, choosing to let the quiet linger to provide some sort of comfort to the obviously shaken cassetticon. He wondered where Ravage's creator was, or if any of the others had landed with him. If he were alone that would explain his state, because there was no way Soundwave would have allowed him to get that bad. Or maybe they'd been separated. There were too many possibilities, and not many of them pleasant.

After a time, in which he was certain he slipped into a brief recharge like state the humans called 'sleep', he found himself startled when an almost shy head rubbed against his side. He opened his eyes and focused on the black form snuggled against him with a slight trembling along his frame. Couldn't Ravage maintain his internal temperature? He knew Frenzy couldn't and that was why the little glitch had to be around a full sized mech most of the time. Though he'd been certain the spastic hacker was the only one that had that particular quirk.

"Are ya havin' trouble, darlin'?" He asked softly, drawing the cassette in close to his frame and running a gentle hand along his sides. After a moment of thought he started repairing what he could easily reach, quickly disconnecting pain receptors and seeing to what he could without any sort of tools. He was no medic, not by a long shot, but everyone had to know some field repair. It was required in the Academy.

It wasn't long before a resounding purr echoed from the lean frame pressed in against him. It drew a smile to his face as he realized the large feline realized finally that he wasn't there to hurt. With what repairs he could manage finished he removed his hands and was pleased to see that Ravage was no longer sparking frighteningly. He didn't know what had caused the creature to trust him so quickly, but he didn't question it. If the cassette was cooperating and not trying to tear him apart then he'd go with it.

The rain had stopped, he realized suddenly. He needed to go now, there was still the task left him by the Allspark. Ravage was safe enough here, and if he was smart the little 'con would return there regularly. It was better than being out in the cold. He shifted and opened the side door, gently prodding the half dozing youngling away from him before sliding out of the van. "Ya take care of yerself now, an' stay out of the street, ya hear?"

He got a slight inclination of the head from the cassetticon before the door was slid shut and he turned to head back the way he'd come. It was time to get back on task, there was a mission he had to complete.

Little did he know that he'd already completed the task the Allspark had given him. He'd shown he was still willing to put his life on the line for someone or something he had no association with. With no recollection of the war and only bare knowledge of the creature he'd rescued he'd gone forward. A pure spark knew no bounds, and in saving Ravage he'd proven that he still had what the Allspark was looking for in her carrier. He would be the champion of the Great Creator, would bring forth a message meant to end the fighting that had been going on for more vorn than many could count. It was simple, it was unassuming.

It was simply a random act of kindness.

* * *

And that's part two.  
I've decided I'll put one more part up after this, in Soundwave's POV.  
Everything about this will be explained further in AiSA and TPaS.


End file.
